Sleeplessness
The power to lack the need for sleep. Also Called * Insomnia * Sleep Negation Capabilities The user has no need to sleep, allowing them to continue living through their lives without suffering health decline from sleep deprivation. Applications * Dream Negation * Immunity from all sleep-based powers. Associations * Boundless Awakening * Defunct Physiology * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina * Insomnia Inducement * Oneiric Immunity * Psychic Shield * Self-Sustenance * Semi-Immortality * Sleep Manipulation * Sleep Suppression * Sleepless Strength Limitations * May cause mental problems. * Can still be knocked unconscious. * Does not prevent gaining black circles under the eyes. * May be unable to sleep, even if desired. * May lack the ability to dream in every sense. * Might be effected by Coma Inducement. * Weak against Omni-Sleep Inducement. Known Users See Also: The Sleepless Known Objects *CIA pills (American Dad - Stan Time) *Morpheus pods (Doctor Who) *Mayan Sun Amulet (Gargoyles) Gallery Professor_Paradox_Trapped_Outside_Time.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) was displaced outside of time due to an "experiment gone wrong", rendering him biologically immortal, never aging nor needing sustenance and sleep. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) has no need for food or sleep so long as he remains under the yellow sun's radiation, though he tends to eat and sleep out of habit. Endless_001.jpg|The Endless (DC/Vertigo Comics) are a group of personifications of cosmic experience, thus they do not need to sleep. Death-note-shinigami.jpg|Shinigami (Death Note) do not need to eat or sleep; doing so are signs of laziness and eating for joy. Whis (Revival of F).png|According to Whis (Dragon Ball Super), angels like himself do not need to sleep. 103705-54564-night-man.jpg|After having a piece of shrapnel embedded in his brain John Domingo/Night Man (Malibu/Marvel Comics) can go for long periods without sleep. Stage_3_468_5.jpg|Neil Cuddahy (Mutant X) has the ability to go without sleep while maintaining optimal mental faculties and health. Shukaku_Awakening.png|Gaara (Naruto) developed permanent insomnia out of fear that Shukaku would eat away his mind if he ever sleeps, though this furthered his mental instability. Zetsu_dividing.png|Zetsu (Naruto) are self-sustained, as Black Zetsu is an artificial human created from Kaguya's materialized will, while White Zetsu are mutated humans. Rumpelstiltskin OUTA.jpg|Among many other abilities, the Dark One (Once Upon a Time) is embued with a lack of need to sleep. Rumpelstiltskin claims this was one of the reasons why he spun straw; to pass the time. Awakened_Mewtwo.jpg|Mega Mewtwo Y (Pokémon) has the "Insomnia" ability, which is one of the abilities that prevent sleep. Th-0.jpg|Vigoroth (Pokémon) has the "Vital Spirit" ability, which is one of the abilities that prevent sleep. Vigoroth, in particular, can't sleep due to its blood boiling with energy. Gems_Steven_Universe.jpg|Gems (Steven Universe) are an alien race of functionally-near immortal polymorphic Gemstones. They do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breath. Soullessness Sam aka Robo Sam.GIF|When he lacked a soul, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) lost the need to sleep. Meyerpires.jpg|Vampires (Twilight) do not sleep. Brago.jpeg|Unlike his bookkeeper Sherry, Brago (Zatch Bell!) can go more than three days and nights without any rest. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Sleep-based Abilities Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power